A human operator performing assembly tasks may be required to bend over and reach into a work area. For instance, an operator may be required to reach into an open compartment to locate and fasten a hose clamp or position a peg within a mating hole. Likewise, trim pieces may have to be manually located, aligned, and snapped into place. The need to bend over and/or reach when performing certain assembly tasks on a work piece can present ergonomic challenges to the operator over time. In addition, the need to apply forces at such distances can increase ergonomic stressors on the operator. To minimize the ergonomic impact, it is also common for manufacturers to adjust the design of an assembly, such as by placing components at suboptimal locations.